A computing environment may be made up of one or more computing systems. Such systems may be capable of failure for a number of reasons. Such a system is referred to herein as an at-risk system (“ARS”). It may be important to measure the health of ARSes and assess the risk of a system failure. The present application is addressed to the problem of assessing the health of an ARS efficiently, in a manner that allows for new risks to be dynamically identified and that provides risk information directly where it is needed.